


Abused Kunoichi

by Jappa13



Series: Abused Kunoichi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Near Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only they weren't too scared. Maybe then they could have helped the poor child.</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted on FFnet 06/06/11, edited at some point this year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused Kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through all of my stories on Fanfiction.net (Jappa, Ashleigh131, MyShadowofdoom), editing them and posting them on here.  
> This was originally posted on FFnet 06/06/11 (a loooong time ago)

Cries of pain echoed down the street. Screams for help echoed out of the house followed by bangs and crashes. All of them ignored. If only they weren't too scared. Maybe then they would have helped the poor child.

But if they did help, the worse would come to them and they would be no more.

They should have realised that they would be under the protection of the Hokage – Tsunade. Then they could have stopped this. They would have been able to save her before _this_ happened.

Before the poor girl had to be taken to hospital, bleeding to death, from the beating dealt to her.

It was the worse one they'd heard. The cries louder than ever, the screams sending chills down their spines. They wished they could have helped.

But how could they?

How could Naruto have known about the bruises when she kept them hidden so well?

How could've Sasuke or Kakashi saved her if she kept up such a good mask of a child who wasn't suffering.

And now Tsunade is desperately trying to pull her away from the chilling grasp of death.

"Come on Sakura! Just accept my chakra!" she cried out. Her vision was blurry with tears, hands stained with the blood dripping down onto the cold floor. Sakura's body had given up, rejecting the chakra which was trying so hard to help her.

"We can put your mother behind bars and you can start your life again! You can live with me! I can adopt you and you can be the daughter I always thought you were! Please Sakura! Let me help you!" Tsunade sobbed desperately forcing chakra into Sakura's cold broken body.

She didn't want her to die. Tsunade didn't want her to pass on like the others whom were dear to her; her brother, her husband.

"Please Sakura!"

Tsunade knew what Sakura was doing. She knew Sakura was rejecting her on purpose. She knew that Sakura wanted to die after all the crap her own Mother forced her through, all the yelling and hitting and hurting and bleeding.

"Please Sakura… please… you're all I have left…" Tsunade sobbed.

Tsunade pushed the last of her chakra into Sakura, giving up everything she had. Her vision started to fade. With one final push she slumped down to the ground.

Everything went black.

~

… _Where am I? ..._

… _What is this crying? …_

… _Who's talking? …_

… _What are they doing? …_

… _I want to die…_

… _Stop healing me…_

"Come on Sakura! Just accept my chakra!"

… _Why? ..._

… _I want to die…_

… _Why? …_

"We can put your mother behind bars and you can start your life again! You can live with me! I can adopt you and you can be the daughter I always thought you were! Please Sakura! Let me help you!"

… _Why? …_

… _I just want to die! …_

… _I want to forget what she did…_

… _Why don't you understand? …_

… _Why are you trying to heal someone that wants to die?..._

"Please Sakura!"

… _Why do you sound so desperate? …_

… _I am worthless…_

… _So why do you want me to live? …_

… _Who are you? …_

… _Do I mean so much to you that you want me to live? …_

"Please Sakura… please… you're all I have left…"

… _What do you mean I'm all you have left? …_

… _You must have a loving family…_

… _So why do I mean this much to you? …_

… _Why do you want me to live? …_

… _Why? …_

… _Who are you? …_

… _Where are you? …_

… _Why can't I hear you? …_

… _Why aren't you healing me? …_

… _Why do I have something heavy against me? …_

… _Answer me! …_

… _Talk to me! …_

_PLEASE!_

~

Tsunade gasped, startling awake.

… _Where am I?_

Memories from the night before forced their way into her mind and she let out an anguished cry.

"…Tsunade?"

Tsunade froze. She knew that soft voice...

"Sakura?" Tsunade whispered looking towards the voice. A child sat up in the bed next to her, looking so small in the mountain of blankets.

Sakura.

Her Darling Sakura.

"Oh!" Tsunade cried and ran over to the girl. She pulled her in for a soft hug, wary of the bruises.

Tears fell from her eyes."Don't do that again! You scared me! I thought I lost you!" she cried, holding Sakura close.

"… Do you really mean it? And everything else you said?" Sakura softly asked, her trembling hands clutching desperately at Tsunade's clothes.

"I meant every word." Tsunade promised.

A soft smile graced Sakura's face and she relaxed into Tsunade's loving hug.

"Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please come and say hi to me on tumblr pin-apple-ey.tumblr.com


End file.
